


Семь смертных грехов

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Я к тому, что в Сендае много университетов, которые готовы научить любой специальности, — спокойно пояснил свои слова Суга. — И ни одного Бокуто или Куроо.Яку ничего в жизни лучше не слышал.





	Семь смертных грехов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Basket_of_Fake_Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/gifts).



> Написано на Сикрет Санта 2018 в подарок для Ayray, которая в тот раз написала невероятно крутого Футакучи и сразила меня в самое сердце ♥  
> По заявке: Дед, ты меня постоянно подводишь, хотя бы в этом году не облажайся. Принеси мне фик по этому арту, будь человеком. Пожалуйста. Только не любовный треугольник, ладно? Тройничок, а можно любую возможную пару из этих трех персонажей и дружбу с третьим, а можно вообще чистый джен без пейринга. Можно пвп от первого до последнего слова (только не омегаверс, если не затруднит). А можно и вообще без романтики. Знаю, что хочу от тебя немного неожиданный подарок, но тебе еще долго нужно реабилитироваться, понял?

Иногда их вопли сводили с ума, будили в даже самом спокойном человеке Дьявола, селили его где-то на подкорке головного мозга и грозили довести до смертного греха.

— Кто будет жить в самой клевой квартирке в Токио?

— Это будет настоящая студенческая берлога, бро!

— Лучшая в Токио, бро!

— Сендай известен как город с наибольшим количеством высших учебных заведений на душу населения, — откуда-то сзади послышался вежливый голос Сугавары Коуши, вклиниваясь в шум, издаваемый Бокуто и Куроо. Яку от неожиданности вздрогнул и обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. Для этого ему пришлось оторвать руку от лица (наблюдать за зарождением совместного квартирного будущего неразлучной парочки было откровенно болезненно, Яку уже представлял, чем это все кончится), но Суга ему ничего не сделал и вообще за время совместного лагеря показал себя крайне разумным человеком. Так что жертва была вполне оправдана.

— Я не очень улавливаю мысль, — вежливо переспросил его Яку.

Он скорее чувствовал, чем видел, как за его спиной на шум сбежались какие-то особенно впечатлительные первогодки. Хината из Карасуно восхищенно ахал и, кажется, напрашивался жить третьим, когда вырастет (Яку еще по его игре понял, что тот конченный псих). Где-то на периферии зрения Яку следил, как к собравшимся подкрадывался Лев (где-то будет происходить что-то крутое — и без него?), и приготавливался устранять последствия.

Суга загадочно улыбнулся и посмотрел на все происходящее со спокойствием человека, который никогда не оставлял Куроо одного на кухне. У него был интересный цвет глаз и необычный прищур, который делал его лицо очень красивым, неожиданно для себя подумал Яку.

— Я к тому, что в Сендае много университетов, в которых готовы научить любой специальности, — спокойно пояснил свои слова Суга. — И ни одного Бокуто или Куроо.

Яку ничего в жизни лучше не слышал.

— А я как раз присмотрел квартиру недалеко от метро. И парк есть.

 

Когда три года назад они планировали с Сугой снимать квартиру вместе, Яку не предполагал, чем это для него обернется. Он вообще тогда много чего не представлял, да и сейчас, если его спросить, как вышло, что они снимают квартиру вместе с Сугой и Акааши Кейджи (который в тот судьбоносный день тоже был в летнем лагере, но присоединился к ним на год позже), он не сможет найти однозначного ответа. Действительно, больше университетов, да и поступить проще. Жилье дешевле. Хорошая программа для выпускников.

Погрешит против души и соврет, конечно.

Жить в компании Акааши и Суги невероятно просто. У них дома всегда чисто и опрятно. Оказывается, что Суга невероятно вкусно готовит, так что Яку всегда дома к ужину. Самому Яку повезло с отцом и дядьями, поэтому он неплохо разбирается во всяких бытовых мелочах: все, что надо привинтить, прибить, как починить протекший кран или сломавшийся обогреватель. Зато у Акааши обнаруживается талант к благоустройству, фен-шую и прочим красивостям, так что жить в их квартирке не только тепло, но и эстетически приятно. Акааши также внимательно следит за счетами и ведет совместный бюджет, зато качать за них всех права и ругаться с арендодателем всегда отправляют Сугу.

Суга вообще мастер постоять за себя и за товарища. Пустить всем пыль в глаза, прикинуться паинькой. Самого черта уболтает, на людях весь такой вежливый и сладкий, но в делах хваткий и цепкий, попробуй забалуй у него! А таких обычно любят мелкие дельцы типа лавочников рядом с домом, которые теперь всегда дают им дополнительную скидку, или того же пройдохи, хозяина квартиры. 

На самом деле Суга не такой уж и тихоня, и это прекрасно, это здорово. Настоящий Суга страшен в гневе. Дома он реже сдерживается, он кричит на футболистов по телевизору, протекший бачок унитаза, домашнюю работу по социологии. Ввязывается в ненужные споры о политике с почтальоном или о результатах голосования в очередном телешоу на выбывание с пятнадцатилетней племянницей. Он из тех людей, что будут нудеть и донимать тебя, пока не докажут свою правоту или ты с ними не согласишься. Или не умрешь. Третьего не дано. Он спорит с людьми даже в интернете, а это вообще верх маразма, но Яку этого ему никогда не скажет.

Во-первых, потому что тогда Суга начнет спорить с ним и по этому поводу. А во-вторых, Яку сам себе завидует. Завидует, что тот подпустил его так близко, что он за эти несколько лет преодолел защитный барьер вежливого прищура сугиных глаз и теперь каждый день может видеть его реального.

Яку помнит, что зависть — грех, но гнев — грех еще больший, так что, как ему кажется, они вполне квиты.

 

В этой квартире они все не без греха, думает Акааши, поэтому он каждый день смотрит на Яку и завидует молча. И страшно им гордится на самом деле. Как ни крути, Яку Морискэ — завидный парень. Учится на отлично, успевает и в спорте, и в ему интересных факультативах, а интересно ему, кажется, все. Игра на гитаре, кружок военных реконструкторов, книги, музыка, музеи традиционной живописи по выходным, там одна его знакомая ведет кружок каллиграфии или чего-то подобного. Он помогает с тренировками какому-то школьнику, которого ему привел его старый тренер, от руки рисует для него плакаты со словами поддержки и ходит болеть на матчи. Переписывается с каким-то пацаном из Таиланда (уже 13 лет подряд!), каждое Рождество отправляет подарки для дома престарелых куда-то аж на Кюсю.

Яку просто голоден по жизни, в какой-то момент понимает Акааши. Голоден до общения, до новых знаний и возможностей, голоден до ужинов, которые готовит им Суга, и вестей из родного Токио, где он оставил такую же голодную толпу родных и друзей. Акааши не знает, почему Яку решил переехать в Сендай (в байку про Бокуто и Куроо он уже не верит). Сам он надеялся, что жизнь здесь будет потише, поспокойней, и он сможет полностью сосредоточиться на своем образовании, на будущем, на себе. Архитектура, как он тогда слышал, требовала много времени и сил. Его родители возлагали на него большие надежды, и это тоже требовало много времени и сил. Токио вообще… Сендай тогда выглядел намного проще.

Голод Яку иногда выматывает Акааши тоже. Но в конце дня он любит вернуться домой, развалиться на диване и послушать все, что Яку успел совершить за сегодня. Акааши иногда думает, что, если бы он захотел, он тоже мог бы поиграть в реконструкторов или даже на матч того школьника сходить снова, но ему хватает и этого. Яку растет гораздо лучшим по жизни человеком, чем Акааши, зато он выбрал Акааши в качестве друга. Это ли не правомерный повод для гордости?

Наверное, это грех так говорить.

 

Иногда Суга смотрит на рисунки Акааши и не может поверить в величину его таланта. Он еще слишком молод и не до конца это осознает, но Суга уже видит. Это относится ко всему, к чему прикасается рука Акааши на самом деле. Его живопись. Их маленькая квартирка — просто образец комфорта, уюта и стиля. Рождественские игрушки, которые Акааши расписал для них с Яку в первую зиму, которую они жили вместе. Его одежда, его внешность, он сам, день за днем, каждый день.

Суга подбирает черновики Акааши, которые неизбежно оказываются разбросанными по всему дому. Мелкие зарисовки на бумажных полотенцах и салфетках в кафе. Смешные рожицы на стикерах, которые он приклеивает к холодильнику для них с Яку, если возвращается слишком поздно (или слишком рано по меркам людей менее творческих). Когда-нибудь Акааши станет очень знаменитым, а Суга напишет о нем книгу и заработает много-много денег.

Но есть детали жизни Акааши, которыми Суга не хочет делиться никогда и ни с кем. Для этого он тоже слишком жаден по своей натуре.

По утрам Акааши ленив до жути. Он может валяться до часу, всю ночь проработав в мастерской, встать с гнездом на голове и отправиться пить кофе, так и не почистив зубы. По дому он ходит без майки и в рваных трениках, купленных еще в средней школе и имеющих, по его словам, для него «сентиментальную ценность». Это могло бы выглядеть даже сексуально, если бы не вчерашний перегар и пятна засохшей краски, которая, что бы ни показывали по телевизору, за ночь всегда превращается в бурые кляксы, то ли синяки, то ли пятна грязи, и не разберешь сразу.

Акааши по утрам очень сложно завести свой внутренний мотор, найти мотивацию что-то делать. Раз начав — он доведет все до конца, создаст шедевр, точно работающий план, удивит и восхитит вас. Но порой ему просто лень. По вторникам и четвергам Суге удается прибежать домой в длинном перерыве между парами. Он успевает приготовить Акааши завтрак, развеселить его, растормошить, и Суга очень жаден до этого чувства. Видеть, как пробуждается рядом с ним Акааши. Как начинают блестеть его глаза. Суга становится как-то причастен к его таланту, и это лестно, это круто. Когда-нибудь он напишет и про это книгу, но пока что Суге хватает жить на дивиденды.

 

Они так и живут втроем в маленькой квартирке между станцией метро и парком. Бокуто и Куроо приезжают на выходные раз в три месяца (Яку хватает двух дней, чтобы сойти с ума и поклясться, что он не пустит их больше на порог своего дома… еще целых три месяца). Лев круглосуточно спамит в общий чат из Сеула, куда он уехал учиться по обмену. Суга активно дружит со всеми бывшими сокомандниками по волейбольному клубу Карасуно и даже уже дважды вытаскивал Акааши с Яку на крестины. Акааши перебирает новые прикладные хобби и выбирает вязание, после чего все трое они становятся обладателями теплых шерстяных свитеров трех разных оттенков бежевого. 

Они не святые, но и не самые большие грешники на свете, наверное. Вместе с ними живут гнев, зависть, гордыня, голод, лень, жадность. Не хватает только похоти, но то, что происходит за закрытыми дверьми их спальни, лучше пусть остается тайной для всех, кроме них самих.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Маше за бетинг!


End file.
